


Beg and Scream

by GravityFallsDown



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Like Dipper gets into it, M/M, Masochism, Maybe a little lot but I'm to lazy to explote it, Ok so it was gonna be simple but I had to add some kinks, and is angry for the pines trying to erase him, bill liturally could give someone whip lash, bill posessed another human body, but liturally bill is a dick, finger-fucking, first chaper is just the lead up, his mood changes all the time, not human bill just, pwp ?, second chaper is smut, so yah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/GravityFallsDown
Summary: Seven years after the event's of Weirdmageddon, Bill found his way back to the place he was erased; one thing on his mind. Revenge. If fucking a Pine's happens first, then well, who is he to complain.





	1. Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so hear me out, my girlfriend sent me a stupid "imagine innocent virgin Dipper who really doesn't understand much about sex" and then this happened. Idek. This happened. 
> 
> Note: There is nothing wrong with not having sex, or waiting. Hell, I'm asexual, Bill is just an ass. 
> 
> Extra Note: I never edit or re-read becaus eI hate my own writing? SO sorry if there is any mistakes

Dipper clawed at the hand around his throat, panic bubbling in his stomach as the ‘human’ in front of him smiled. “It’s been a while, Pinetree,” the average-looking human said, causing Dipper’s blood to run cold. “N-No,” Dipper managed to spit out, continuing to try to rid of the hand blocking his airways. “Oh yes, what has it been,” the male said, one hand coming up to his chin in mock thought. A show of strength to still be pinning the young adult by one hand. “Seven years or so?” Bill said, smiling in the way he always did in his human vessels. “You- you can’t-“ Dipper got put off by the hang tightening, cutting off all air. The brunette struggled to intake the oxygen his body needed, only to feel his body fall before it completely gave in. The brunette took deep breaths, throat burning as oxygen made its journey to his lungs. A shudder escaped the human when he felt the other body lean over him, hair standing up on the back of his neck. “Oh Pinetree, don't worry your little pathetic mind; I’m not going to kill you.” The demon said, standing back up straight again, before chugging his borrowed shoulders “yet anyway”. 

The demons laugh sounded the same as it did years ago, even through borrowed lungs. Dipper shut his eyes tightly, trying to tell himself he was dreaming, that there was no way the demon could be back; Stan had sacrificed his mind to make sure that the demon was gone. Another laugh filled the air before Dipper felt a literal kick in his stomach; black hitting into the floor harshly as the demons foot was positioned just below the brunettes throat. “No, a swift death is too good - you and your family deserve to kiss my feet!” The demon’s words dripped out like poison, foot coming to cover the humans airways again. “Beg to be kept alive, then slowly, one by one” Bill leaned over Dipper, cracking his fingers one by one as he continued. “Sixer first - I’ll make sure to make it a show; then you.I’ll be a semi-merciful god, because I like you- I will make sure Shooting Star goes at the same time,” At the mention of Mabel, Dipper’s body tried to fight back, trying to push the demons foot off him only to be pushed further into the ground. “uh uh - I’m talking” the demon tsked. “Then finally Stanley. The one who erased my existence for seven years” Bill bitterly hissed, pulling Dipper up from the ground by his t-shirt. 

“I will make sure you all beg and scream my name, and not in the fun way” Bill added the last part with a wink. Dipper, despite his fear, gave the demon a confused look. “Fun way?” the brunette asked slowly, trying to understand what the demon had meant. Bill returned the look for a split second before returning to look indifferent, creepy smile on his face. “Good try Pinetree, that’s not going to save you” Dipper shook his head. Sure, this was buying him some time, but he quite honestly didn’t understand. “I- how- I don't get it”. Bill looked at the human for a second before realizing he was telling the truth. “Sex kid-I’m talking about sex” Bill said as if talking about the weather, laughing at the flush that crossed the brunettes face. “O-oh, people b-beg and scream?” The demon looked at Dipper as if he was an idiot for a few seconds before laughing again. “Oh wow kid, aren’t you like twenty-one? You’ve never had sex?” Bill kept laughing, causing the flush to reach his ears. “I haven’t found the right per- I don’t have to explain myself to you!” Dipper all but shouted, fear replaced with humiliation as the demon backed up, grabbing his stomach and doubling over, laugh not letting up.   Bill finally stopped his laughing fit, standing up with a last chuckle as he wiped at the tear that had formed in his eye; Dipper was sure that was the human body, and didn’t have anything to do with the demon himself. A gasp left the brunettes lips as he was tugged back by his hair, demon staring down at him with an unreadable expression.

“Well, good news kid, you have found the right person… or well, demon” Bill teased, mouth going down to toy with the exposed flesh of the humans throat. Dipper’s heart speed up as his brain clicked to what the demon was saying, body heating up at the touch of the other. “W-what, no,” Dipper said quickly, pushing against the demon, letting out a yelp as the demon pushed back, the brunette hitting into the wall. “Live a little Pinetree,” the demon teased, tongue licking a path from the humans collar bone to the others ear, laughing as the human shuttered under him. “Y-you literally were trying to kill me-“ Dipper protested, weakly trying to push the demon away. He would be lying if he said the feel of the others body against him didn’t feel nice. “That’s in the past kid, just give in” the demon winked, only to have a glare thrown back at him, causing another laugh. “It was literally two minutes ago.”


	2. Scream

Dipper’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. Honestly, he had no idea how he had gotten into the mess he was in. No way to escape as an unknown body pushed his against the wall - all attempts to move ending in fail. The body was unknown but the being in it wasn’t; the being that controlled the body - that was running his hand down the brunettes side, mouth toying with the skin of his neck. Dipper didn’t move, didn’t make sound. Minutes before, the same being was threatening to kill him, and his family - but one little comment and the demons intentions seamed to change. A sharp pain in his skin brought the brunette back to reality, a whimper leaving his mouth involuntary. Bill’s laugh filled his ears again and Dipper felt physically sick. He didn’t want this, did he? “Stop fighting it, Pinetree,” Dipper could hear the smirk seeping through the tone of voice. “It will be a lot better if you give in” he almost sang before his mouth was biting at Dipper’s skin again. The brunette let out another whimper, shutting his eyes tighter as he tried to ignore the feeling of the others breath. 

  A sigh was heard before the body left Dipper’s; the young adult slowly opened one eye, jumping when the others face was still right in-front of his, smile wide as ever. With another harsh tug to the brunettes hair, he allowed his eyes to re-close; accepting that the demon was going to whatever he wanted - so what was the point of fighting it? He should just give in and submit. Dipper hated himself for the thoughts, for the surrender so quickly. He really didn’t want this, did he? Surely if he didn’t he would have put up more of a fight? The only thing Dipper was sure of was that his body was a traitor, it reacted to the touches excitedly; back arching as the demon’s hand ghosted over his hip bones and lower- breaths coming out in short pants. “That’s better,” Bill said with a smug smile, long fingers carefully fiddling with the button of the humans jeans; teasing the boys half hard member through the denim. Another whine left Dipper as his hand’s shot up to grab ahold of Bill, nails digging to bite into the others shoulder; stopping his traitorous body from moving to get the friction it was already demanding. 

  “Ev- you can’t- stop” Dipper struggled with his own inner turmoil. The touches were soft, and nice - but it was Bill Cipher, the triangle demon who tried to take over the work seven years ago, only to come back and threaten him; and to make matters worse it was someone’s body that the demon was using to get his way, another living being would be standing -floating?- around in the mindscape, watching -most likely in horror- as the demon used his poor body how ever he wished. Even if Dipper was ok with ‘sleeping’ with the demon, his morality screamed that it was wrong. The demon backed away again with a sigh and for the first time since he showed up in the last half an hour, Dipper saw the cat like pupils seeping though the bodies green eyes, blood running cold again. It was terrifying, and exciting and insane. Dipper’s eyes went wide as cold fingers started ghosting over the base of his member before discarding the humans pants and underwear all together. “Wait- ah!” Dipper tried to protest again, but his body happily caused friction between his erect member and the demons hand, causing another smug grin to cross the borrowed face. “Good boy,” the demon coo’d- pumping the humans dick in a teasing manner, lips returning to the brunettes collar bone. 

 

Dipper whimpered into the demon’s skin as he let go - when Dipper’s head had fallen against the demons shoulder he wasn’t sure. “Shh, it’s ok,” Bill said almost reassuringly as he rubbed little circles into the back of Dippers shirt, friction from the fabric causing a chill to go up his spine; distant flick missed from the delicate movements. A yelp left Dipper as something cold and wet prodded at his entrance, eyes going wide as he looked at the grinning face of the demon. “It’s ok,” he said again, pressing the appendage inside the human, a small pained sound leaving the brunettes throat. It was uncomfortable, and strange but after a few second that felt like eternity the demon started moving the finger in deeper and slowly the pain subsided to almost pleasurable feel; until Bill inserted another finger. Burning sensation returning as the demon took his time and stretched the male’s hole; Every time Dipper got use to the feeling, as soon as it started feeling nice, the demon would add another digit, bringing the painful stretch back. 

 

Finally, Bill pulled the wet appendages out of Dippers entrance and the human couldn’t help but hope that maybe the demon was bored, that the held-back reactions from the male wasn’t exciting enough and he would just leave; even if another part of him hated that very same idea. Instead, the demon grabbed the back of Dippers thigh, pulling the male’s leg up to sit against his waist as he pushed his hip against Dippers; the brunette moaning at the skin on skin friction, realising Bill had at some point stripped both of their clothes- he realised it was most likely the same time Bill had lubed up his fingers without the human knowing. A finger ran down his chest, stoping to pinch and rub at the sensitive nubs, pleasure shooting up though his spine; head falling back, hitting harshly against the wall. “I have to say Pinetree,” Bill said with a smile, Dipper closing his eyes again try to ignore who it was in-front of him. “For a three-dimensional meat-sack, your reactions are quite… delectable.” Bill punctuated the works with his tongue running up the humans neck, hips rutting against his own again, pulling another whimper out of Dipper as he tried not to enjoy it; he didn’t enjoy it… he couldn’t, it was Bill. The human kept reminding himself that he wasn't allow to enjoy it.  

 Bill’s laugh broke the silence and Dipper froze. “If you have to tell yourself you aren’t enjoying it kid, you are enjoying it.” The human started internally freaking out that Bill could even read his thoughts, that didn’t seam like something he could do before- the possible idea that the demon was even more powerful then before was even more terrifying then what was happening. “Relax kid, I can’t read your mind, I just know how you meat-bags thing” the demon said- oh how Dipper wished he would shut up, every word the other said the more he could hear that high pitched, echoed voice. “After all, I’ve been in that mind of yours - hum” Dipper felt the others body lean off his, and he could almost feel the eyes on him. “If pain was hilarious to your twelve year old body,” the human knew that was just the started of the sentence, panic filling his body at where the sentence was going. “I bet-“ Bill was but off by the moan that escaped Dipper’s throat - the moan that mixed with a whine. The demon had ripped his nails down the humans side; the hot stinging that the abuse flesh felt caused a tight knot in his stomach, pleasure taking over the pain quicker then he could even register the later. Another laugh filled the air. 

  Seconds passed before anything more happened, but once the brunettes body was hitting the grown again, Dipper couldn’t help but open his eyes; shocked gasp leaving his throat as a hand wrapped around his stomach, pulling him up so he was keeping himself up by his hands and knees. The human’s hands curled into fists as he felt the warm body behind him lean over, breath ghosting over his spine before a wet appendage took it’s place. Dipper knew reacting would just egg the other one, but the human couldn’t help the whimper that left his throat; the erected dick pressing against his ass and the tongue on his spine just felt too good to let the logical side win. “What was that, Pinetree?” Bill sounded to gleeful, Dipper could just imagine the grin the demon was wearing at that moment. Dipper shook his head in protest, he wasn’t going to play the game, he wasn’t. Another yelp escaped as hands wrapped around his throat again, pushing his head up uncomfortably as Bill flushed the human body against Dippers more, eyes just meeting Dippers. “I didn’t quite get that,” Bill teased, moving back enough that ‘his’ dick rubbed against the humans ass again, Dipper’s whole body shaking at the sensation. “I- Shit, Bill!” The demon had effortlessly lined the erected member with Dipper’s entrance harshly thrusting in; Dipper bit down on his bottom lips the moment the words left, hating that the demon had gotten that reaction out of him.  

 Although pre-stretched, the thick dick in his ass was nothing compared to the fingers that were there minutes ago, pain shooting up his spine again as the demon moved slowly, sobs leaving the brunette at each movement. Tear’s welled up in his eyes, but Dipper couldn’t pinpoint why; if he was honest, the stinging had subsided and pleasure had taken over completely - but he felt frustrated at the demons slow pace. He wanted more. Needed more; but he couldn’t say. If he said what he needed, he would be playing into the demons game, and he was already stuck in it enough as it was. Dipper felt his body tensing with every short lived thrust until he couldn’t take it anymore; the human pushed himself back onto the demon, loud moan escaping his throat as the other hit a certain spot inside him. A laugh was all the brunette heard before pleasure waved through his body, the demon picking up the pace as he thrusted into the brunette; one hand coming to pull the curly stands of hair while the other stayed at Dippers throat, pushing enough at the sides that the human could still still get little breaths in but caused him to feel light headed. Dipper couldn’t stop the jumbled words and sounds from leaving his mouth. His begs for Bill to keep going, his pleads for the demon to go faster, harder. As if nothing, Bill’s hand left the curly brown hair and found its way to the humans own painfully hard erection, playing with the head- spreading the pre-cum before pumping in time with the thrust.

It wasn’t long before the pressure in his stomach was to much, his eyes shutting tightly as he moaned Bill’s name loudly, vision going white as he came into the demons hand. The demon bit down on the humans shoulder again as he felt Bill release his own seed into Dipper. Silence filled the room as the two tried to catch their breath, Dipper’s body finally protesting to much as he fell to the ground, Bill falling on top of him. With a groan, the human felt Bill remove himself, feeling empty without the other as he stood up, recollecting his clothes. It took Dipper time to move, before he slowly turned to sit on his ass, cringing a little at the pure pain that shot though him before looking up to a smirking demon. “My plans are the same pinetree,” He said as he flicked his fingers, Dipper’s clothes that sat in his hands bursting into blue flames, “but before then, I’ll be watching you” The demon said with a wink, walking out of the room with one last laugh. Leaving Dipper alone, naked and confused about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done, I got it done! I'm sorry if it's really bad, idk what I'm doing omg I'm a demi-sexual female in a loving relationship with another female. We don't understand the butt stuff! XD Anyway if you enjoy it please leave a comment or whatever, it makes me feel happy inside ^^


End file.
